1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canopy for covering an area to be protected and more particularly, to a knock-down canopy top for covering the deck of a boat, such as a pontoon or deck boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Pontoon boat canopy tops typically include an aluminum skin fixed to an aluminum frame, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,678 issued to Sep. 26, 1995, to Terry J. Simpkins. Such fixed aluminum tops are either delivered as an original equipment unit assembled and mounted on a boat, or shipped as assembled as replacement unit. Because of their vast girth, such tops are costly to ship on a common carrier and are subject to damage in shipping. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knock-down canopy top which can be easily shipped and stored in a disassembled condition and assembled after shipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy framework for detachably mounting a fabric covering which can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
Various prior art framework has been provided heretofore for mounting a fabric covering on pontoon boats and typically includes a tubular aluminum framework which can be either fixed on the pontoon boat thereon for convertible movement and/or pivoted between an extended position or a folded non-covering position.
Prior art fastening systems for detachably coupling a cover to an aluminum tabular framework has typically included a male fastener secured to the boat framework and a corresponding female snap fastener secured to the fabric cover. Other fasteners, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,753 issued to Timothy J. Menne, et al, on Jan. 13, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,752 issued to Robert J. Menne, Jr., et al, on Jan. 13, 1998, have also been provided. These prior art constructions, however, include a framework which may not readily disassembled for shipping and storage. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel canopy framework which can be more easily disassembled, stored and shipped relative to the prior art canopy top frameworks.
The storage of assembled replacement canopy units for even a small portion of the many different size and type pontoon boats is cost probative for many boat dealers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knock-down canopy kit which can be adapted to a large variety of pontoon boats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a knockdown canopy kit which includes side rails and cross bows which can be stored in disassembled condition and then cut to the length required at the time of assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a canopy top kit on any selected one of a plurality of different length and width pontoon boats including the steps of cutting a plurality of cross bows and side rails to any selected length, and drilling holes in the ends of the cross bows and a plurality of holes at any selected locations in the side rails prior to assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top of the type described including a pair of elongate side rails, a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart laterally extending cross rails and new and novel coupling members for detachably coupling the cross rails to the side rails.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top of the type described including a new and novel coupling member which includes a laterally inner transversely extending portion for detachably coupling to an end of a cross beam and a laterally outer, longitudinally extending portion for detachably coupling to one of a pair of side rails.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel canopy top shelter of the type described including a new and novel L-shaped coupling members having a laterally inner transversely extending leg for telescopically receiving an outer end of a cross rail and a laterally outer longitudinally extending end for mounting on a side rail.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top framework which will ease the replacement oft a damaged section of a canopy top.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel frame for detachably mounting a soft top on a pontoon boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,678 discloses curved frame bows which have ends received in complementally formed upwardly inwardly inclined slots provided in side rails of relatively complex and expensive construction. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel side rail for a knock-down canopy top.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top side rail including an elongate, upwardly inwardly inclined slot for detachably mounting a plurality of cross rails.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top side rail which includes an elongate lower portion for mounting on a plurality of upstanding posts and an upper, laterally outwardly offset portion for detachably mounting the cross rails.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top side rail which includes an elongate lower portion having laterally inner and outer upstanding lower walls defining a downwardly opening, elongate slot for receiving a plurality of upstanding mounting posts, and a laterally outer upper wall which is integral with the laterally outer lower wall but upwardly outwardly inclined relative thereto, and a pair of laterally inwardly upwardly projecting flanges mounted on the laterally outer upper wall defining on an upwardly inward inclined slot for detachably receiving one end of a cross rail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a knock-down canopy top framework of the type described including side rails having a lower portion for mounting on upstanding posts and an upper portion having a pair of upwardly inwardly inclined flanges defining an elongate slot for receiving coupling members detachably coupled to a plurality of cross rails.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a knock-down canopy top kit which includes a pair of side rails with an outboard wall having upper and lower vertically spaced walls defining an upwardly inwardly opening elongate channel and brackets for detachably coupling the ends of the cross rail to the channel.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel method of assembling and disassembling a knock-down canopy top framework.
It is important that the canopy frame be durable, long lasting and thus it is important that the junction of the assembled cross-rails and side rails is such as to eliminate relative movement therebetween. If such movement is allowed to creep into the junction, the parts will "wobble out" and the frame will deteriorate. The prior art canopy frame construction illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,678, the ends of the cross bows, which have little breadth, are directly received within the side rail slots and thus, there is relatively small mating bearing surfaces at the junctions thereof to inhibit relative movement. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knock-down canopy top of the type described which, when assembled, will be rigid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knock-down canopy top coupling member which joins the ends of the cross rails to the side rails.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a knock-down canopy of the type described including a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart cross bows which have crowned laterally extending midportion and laterally outer, longitudinally extending end portions which are detachably received in confronting elongate slots provided in a pair of side rails that are detachably mounted on upright posts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel coupling member for detachably coupling a plurality of cross rails to a pair of side rails and includes inner, laterally inwardly projecting portions which are mounted on the outer ends of a plurality of cross members and laterally outer elongate portions which are detachably received in the elongate slots provided in each of the side rails.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel coupling member for detachably coupling a plurality of cross rails to a pair of side rails of the type described including new and novel L-shaped brackets each having upper and lower mating halves sandwiching a spring mounted locating pin therebetween for movement between a position detachably locking an end of a cross frame member to the coupling member and a non-locking position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and novel L-shaped coupling bracket of the type described which includes complementally formed upper and lower L-shaped bracket halves which cooperate to provide a laterally inwardly projecting leg which is telescopically received within an outer end of a cross bow and which cooperate to detachably define an elongate internal recess for receiving a leaf spring mounting a locating button that can selectively project and recess within an opening provided in the lower L-shaped bracket half.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a L-shaped mounting bracket of the type described including a locking opening in lower L-shaped half, and a locating pin slidably mounted in the opening for movement between an outwardly projecting position received by a complementally formed opening in an end of a cross bow and a non-locking recess position flush with the underside of the lower L-shaped half.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling an L-shaped coupling member of the type described on a pontoon boat canopy shelter including the steps of disposing a leaf spring between the laterally inner confronting legs of upper and lower L-shaped coupling halves and aligning a push button, which is integral with the leaf spring, with a first opening provided in a transverse portion of the lower coupling member for movement therein between a retracted position, generally flush with the underside of the laterally inner leg of the lower coupling member, and a locking position projecting outwardly beyond the underside of the lower coupling half, and then aligning the opening in the lower half with an opening provided in the cross rail to allow the push button to spring outwardly into the opening provided in the cross rail.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.